Best Friends
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Drabble, slash. Nagisa always asks too much of Rei. But Rei never fights back.


**Best Friends**

A Free! drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Free!_ characters belong to Oji Koji-sensei, not to me. Boys just wanna have fun… B3 Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

Nagisa was being _so_ insistent. "Festivals equal yukata. It's simple math, Rei-chan!"

Rei blushed. "That's so false, calling it math," he groaned over the phone.

"Well, I'm outside your house, so let me in already."

"What?!"

Rei ran out into the hall, only to remember that both of his parents had called earlier to say they'd be working late. That meant that he had to be the one to let Nagisa in, and no sooner had he opened the door than Nagisa had darted into Rei's room.

"Nagisa-kun!"

But the blond already had spread out his brightly-colored yukata on Rei's bed, and he'd already taken off his shirt. He wasn't fazed by Rei's bright red face. "Come _on_, Rei-chan! Where's your yukata?"

"Still in storage," Rei said in a clipped tone. He picked up Nagisa's shirt off the floor and folded it. "Do you have to be so messy? And that yukata is…awfully bright."

"So?" Nagisa nudged Rei. "Go get your yukata!"

"All right, all right…! Just get dressed already," Rei grumbled as he hurried out of his room. The last thing he needed was to come back in while Nagisa was changing. When they swam, Rei could manage just fine. But there was something different about seeing the blond half-naked and not in a pool…

Rei beat his emotions down and rummaged in the closet where he'd last known the family yukata to be. He found his old one and held it up. It looked as though it'd still fit, so he walked back to his room.

Nagisa was completely ready. All he needed were his zori. "How…?" Rei asked.

The blond grinned. "Three older sisters, Rei-chan. I can't _not_ know how to arrange a yukata." He took the cloth from Rei's hands. "Ah, go figure—Rei-chan is all black and gray."

"Whatever," the blue-haired teen said with a roll of his eyes. He waited for Nagisa to leave.

"Oh, I'll turn around. Happy?" Nagisa added while facing the wall, "Rei-chan is such a prude…"

Rei ignored the comment and changed…but it had been a long time since he'd last worn a yukata. Actually, now that he thought about it, all those times before, either his mother or brother had tied it for him. Mortified and crimson-cheeked, Rei muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "Ahm, Nagisa-kun…"

Nagisa turned around, but he didn't chuckle at Rei. He smiled and took a step towards Rei. "It's all right. Besides, I told you—at my house, I _had_ to know how to tie one."

Then if that were the case, why did he take his sweet time adjusting Rei's yukata?! Rei wanted to yell at him, but he never could, not at Nagisa. It just drove him mad—and not necessarily _angry_-mad—as Nagisa barely touched Rei's skin as he folded the cloth precisely and wrapped and tied the sash correctly. Then Nagisa teased him further and adjusted Rei's neckline so that more of his skin showed.

The blond looked up at him from beneath thick, girly eyelashes. His fingers just hovered over Rei's chest.

Rei wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't help reaching up and pressing Nagisa's hand against his skin. It was an amazing feeling, like having every single cell in his body pumped up with adrenaline.

Nagisa smiled, but it was more of a mischievous smirk. He was waiting.

It wasn't fair, demanding that Rei make the first move. But Rei had the bad habit of listening to Nagisa no matter what, so he held Nagisa's hand in place and brushed Nagisa's bangs out of the way with his free hand and leaned down and—

The alarm on Nagisa's phone startled him, and the blond casually opened it to turn it off. "Ah. We should get going, or we'll be late," he said nonchalantly. He fixed Rei's yukata and grabbed his things, and then they were on their way.

- ^-^3

Rei was surprised that Haruka and Makoto hadn't dressed up for the occasion, and he almost felt like an idiot for doing so until he saw that a fair number of festival-goers were dressed traditionally like him and Nagisa. Even Kou showed up with her friend, Chigusa, in tow, and Makoto senpai complimented their looks.

Nagisa nudged Rei in the side. "Rei-chan, Rei-chan!" he said quietly.

"What?" He was exasperated at this point, with all that had and hadn't happened.

Those magenta eyes flickered mischievously. "You look good in your yukata, too," he whispered, hooking a finger briefly in Rei's sash.

Suddenly Rei was glad for the low lights of the lanterns so that only Nagisa could see his face…

- ^-^3

**B3 Yup. How the festival episode should've gone. ;P I'm thinking they had sexy times when they got home that night, uh-huh. WHO'S WITH ME?! 8D Nagisa really is quite the manipulator, though… Poor Rei…**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki X3**


End file.
